channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
JD Ryznar
JD Ryznar (Pronounced RIZZ-nahr) was born and raised in Muskegon, Michigan to Joe & Kitty Ryznar. He graduated from the University of Michigan, where he won the Prestigious Hopwood Award for excellence in writing. JD is partially responsible for the Channel 101 failed pilots "Kicking Asteroid" "Biolevel: Trouble" "Smashboys" "New MacGyver." He also co-created the BIGGEST, BADDEST Prime Time Super Biggest Channel 101 hit of ALL TIME: "Yacht Rock". http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2455446/ Channel 101 LA Filmography Cast: * Party Giraffe ... Party Giraffe * Switcharoo #2 ... Freedom Wizard * The Day My Boyfriend Became #1 ... The Man * Water and Power: Miami #2 ... Macintosh * Making Mistakes #1 ... Driving Instructor * Cube Runners #1 ... JD * Cautionary Tales Of Swords #1 ... Husband * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #4 ... Himself/ Various * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #3 ... Himself / Various * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #2 ... Himself / Various * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #1 ... Himself / Various * Christmas World 2050 #1 ... Christmas Tree Owner * Juri! #2 ... Mr. Neighbor * Juri! #1 ... Mr. Neighbor * The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #6 ... Lt. 1st And 10 Of The SEAO * Channel 101: The Musical #5 ... JD Ryznar * Channel 101: The Musical #4 ... JD Ryznar * Channel 101: The Musical #3 ... JD Ryznar * Channel 101: The Musical #2 ... JD Ryznar * Max Woodbern, Rockstar Reporter #1 ... Max's Editor * Yacht Rock #9 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #8 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #7 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #6 ... William Anderson * Yacht Rock #5 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #4 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #3 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #2 ... Michael McDonald * Yacht Rock #1 ... Michael McDonald * The Amazing Kristopher #1 ... The Marine * Gregory Shitcock, P.I. #3 ... Masters * New MacGyver #1 ... Brad MacGyver * Smash Boys #1 ... Dickie Wolfe * Biolevel: Trouble #1 ... Ziggy * Kicking Asteroid #1 ... Professor Carl Sage * Temple of the Bone Crew: * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #4 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #3 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer * ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer * Young Stephen Hawking #1 ... Crew * Juri! #2 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Editor * Juri! #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor * Yacht Rock #9 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * Yacht Rock #8 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * Yacht Rock #7 ... Director, Writer, Producer * Yacht Rock #6 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * Yacht Rock #5 ... Director, Writer, Producer * Yacht Rock #4 ... Director, Writer, Producer * Yacht Rock #3 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * Yacht Rock #2 ... Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * Yacht Rock #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer * New MacGyver #1 ... Creator, Writer * Smash Boys #1 ... Creator, Writer * Biolevel: Trouble #1 ... Creator, Writer * Kicking Asteroid #1 ... Writer Channel 101:NY Filmography CAST INFO *Roboticus #1 Captured Rogue *Freedom Wizard #1 Wizard *Paul Bunyan Show #1 Lumberjack #3 *Party #1 Gary "Boogie" Sullivan *Invisible City #2 Enrique CREW INFO *Freedom Wizard #1 Writer Acceptable.TV Filmography *Homeless James Bond ... James Bond *Pedophile Gladiators ... Uh....the Pedophile. What was his name? *Gayliens ... The sullen Russian U.N. guy. *Who's Gonna Train Me? ... Hector *Mister Sprinkles ... FBI Agent *Yo! Murder He Rapped *Red Carpet Bros See Also * Visits With JD Ryznar * Blue Mountain State Links * *His thing. *A thing by him. *Interview *Another interview *Another Another interview *Youtube account *Article *Another one. Category:JD Ryznar Category:Channel 101 Category:Yacht Rock Category:Acceptable TV Category:Krater Category:People Category:Channel 101 NY Category:Switcharoo Category:The Day My Boyfriend Became Category:Water and Power: Miami Category:Making Mistakes Category:Cube Runners Category:Cautionary Tales of Swords Category:ChooseYourOwnSelectAVision Category:Christmas World 2050 Category:Juri Category:The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations Category:Channel 101 The Musical Category:Max Woodbern Category:The Amazing Kristopher Category:Gregory Shitcock Category:New MacGyver Category:Smashboys Category:Biolevel: Trouble Category:Kicking Asteroid Category:Roboticus Category:Freedom Wizard Category:Paul Bunyun Show Category:Party Category:Invisible City Category:Michigan Again and Again Category:Dog Owners Category:Blue Mountain State